Four In One
by BlueStarGlobe
Summary: Laura is the 17 years old daughter of Jamie Bennett, her mother died when she was 5 years old. Her best and only friend is the one and only Jack Frost. For most of her years everything went normal until now, Pitch is back and a lot stronger than last time. So Jack asks for help of his long lost friends: Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch and Hiccup Haddock.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally finished this new chapter, still working on changing the other chapters.**

**All the characters from the movies/TV shows belongs to Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

A girl took her ice skates and went outside. Almost next to her house there was a frozen lake. When she was at the shore of the lake, she put her ice skates on and went skating. After a while the weather became colder so she went back to the shore, but before she could reach it she hears a sound. The ice is cracking under her feet. She panics and try to go as fast as she could to get of the lake, but she wasn't fast enough, she fell in the lake. She looked down and saw that she was inches away from the water, a handsome boy held her with a wooden stick. He pulls her up and they went together to the shore. She thanked him and when she took her stuff, the boy had already left. She smiled and runs home. At home she put the ice skates back in the cupboard. She puts her brown hair in a ponytail and went to the kitchen. She made some sandwiches and put the tv on.

A while later her father arrives. She gives him some coffee and go back to watching tv. "How was you day Laura?" "First school till noon and then I went to the lake and how went your day dad?" "Work all day and next week I'll be working late, so I won't be at dinner. You could then go to aunt Sophie." Laura nods and put it in her phone. "So what's for dinner?" "I'm still thinking about it. maybe we can eat pizza?" Laura said a grin. Her dad laughs and take the phone and ordered pizza. Thirty minutes later the pizza delivery came. He went to the door and payed the delivery man and came back in the living room. Laura had already put a movie on, so they watched it while eating their pizza. When the movie was finished, Laura went to her room. Suddenly her window opens and the handsome boy was standing there. "You scared me." Laura said when she turned to the boy. He just laughed. "I scare you? You scared me when you fell on the lake." Laura agrees with him and closed her door. "So Jack, what have you been doing all day?" "You know, snowball fights and making it snow in a few places. Now I'm checking if you are alright." "I'm alright, next week I'll be staying at my aunt's place. So that you won't panic if I'm not in my room." They laughed and talked a bit more. Laura's dad walked past her door and heard her laughing, he sigh and walked to his room and went to sleep.

The next day Laura got up early, even though she had a free day. She made breakfast for her father and herself and checked the freezer and the refrigerator and made then a list. After her father eats his breakfast he kisses her goodbye and went to work and she went to the shops. When she came back, she put everything in the freezer and refrigerator. She took a bucket, a sponge and soap and started to clean the house. When that was done she went to the graveyard. She sits in front of a gravestone, _Here rest Mary Bennett beloved wife and mother. _"Hey mom, how is it there? Dad says he's fine, but he really misses you. I'm alright, only one year left and school is over. Finally. Dad promised me, he'll get a puppy if I finished school." She smiled and put her hand on the stone. Then she hum a song, that her mother used to sing. Hours went by, while Laura sat in front of her mother's gravestone. Finally she stood up and put for the last time her hand on the stone, while giving it an air kiss. "I miss you a lot. Goodbye mom." Then she walked away.

"I went to see mom." Laura said at dinner. "Great, how was she?" her dad asked silently. "She was alright and was happy." Laura looked at her food, she know that her dad really didn't like talking about mother. So she talked about something else. After dinner she walked to her room and went inside. Jack was already there. "You don't look so good. What happened?" "I talked about my mother and the stupid school ball is next week. I need to be alone. Sorry Jack." Laura fell on her bed, with her face in the pillow. Jack sat next to her. "How long is it since your mother died?" "Twelve years." "And your father still won't talk about it?" "No, but that's alright. Let's talk about something else please." "Yeah sure, how about your ball?" "Really? I don't want to talk about that. It's just you have to dance with some boy. First I don't dance and second my classmates will be there." Jack laughed. Laura looked up at him. "It's not funny. I really don't want to go, but I must." "Alright, I'm sorry. Maybe I can do something about that." She give him a hug and thanked him. He flew out the window and was gone. Laura stared at the moon, before going to bed. "I wish my mom was still here and that everything became better." She closed the window and went to sleep.

The next few days Jack didn't return. Laura went to the mall with her aunt Sophie. They were looking for a dress for Laura to wear for the ball. In the first few stores they couldn't find anything. While they walked to the next store, they saw people suddenly gathering together. So Laura and Sophie went to take a look. "Attention, attention people of Burgess. Come and take a look of what I got for you." some middle aged man said, who was standing on a bench. Around him were all kind of stuff: crowns, beautiful dresses, jewelry, books, paintings, all things from far of places and even weapons, which were fake. He claimed that their were all magical. Laura looked around the stuff, when she suddenly sees something that cough her eye and when she walked closer to it, she got separated from her aunt. Sophie looked around for her niece but can't find her. People are pushing each other to be the first and to buy it.

Sophie gives up on searching for Laura and look around what the man sells. Somethings she recognize from her childhood adventures. She take a closer look. It is from her childhood adventures with her brother Jamie and Jack Frost, the winter spirit and their best friend. She misses Jack a lot, since she and Jamie grew up, they hasn't seen Jack at all or the other guardians, not even Pitch, the nightmare king. Not that she want to see him. She asked the man were he got all this, but he answer vague and quickly walked away. She sees Laura and run to her. "Come on we got to go." and took her arm and walked out the mall. They went in the car and drove home. "What was that about?" Laura asked her aunt. "Nothing, I just forgot the time to pick up Kate." Laura looked at the time on her phone. "It's alright, I'll pick her up. Tomorrow to the mall again? Because I still haven't a dress to wear." Sophie nods and Laura walked to the school of her niece Kate. Sophie looks worried and decide to call her brother.

The school bell rings and children runs the school out to their parents. A young girl with a blond braid looks around for her mother, but can't find her. Then suddenly she sees her niece. "LAURA!" she yells and run to her. Laura laughs and give her a hug. "Hey Kate, how was school?" "It went good. Were is mom? Did you find a dress?" "She's home and no, but tomorrow we go again and this time you can come along." Kate was very happy to hear that. The girls went home talking about today. Meanwhile at the mall the man took his phone and called someone. "She got it, but her aunt suspects something. What do we now?" "Don't worry, we'll wait and see what their first move is." the voice on the phone said. The man hanged up and left. The girls were finally home. Laura's dad, Jamie give the girls hot coco. "Dad aren't you suppose to be at work?" "They let me go home early." Jamie said, looking at his sister. They all had dinner and after that Laura went to her room.

She closed the door and open a small bag. In it was a beautiful sapphire stone with little snowflakes and suns on it. "What do you got there?" Laura looked up and saw Jack standing in front of her. "It''s a stone I bought at the mall." Jack looked at it and was shocked. He knew that stone. "It's beautiful." he said. He never though he see that stone again. Especially after giving the stone to her, many years ago. Without warning the door went open and Jamie stood there. Laura and Jack and Jamie looked shocked. "No way...It can't be...Jack? It's been too long." Jamie said. Jack narrowed his eyes and his confused look changed in a big smile. "Jamie? Wow! That is indeed a long time ago! You have not changed a thing. Okay a few white hairs. You almost looks like me!" Jamie pulled worried his hand through his hair. A shy smile came to his face. The two old friends embraced each other. "Sophie come here, quick." His sister runs upstairs and looked at Jamie, Jack and a confused Laura. "Jack you're back!" Sophie screamed like a little girl. Kate went to Laura and asked what was going on, but she knew nothing. A few minutes later Jack, Jamie and Sophie talked about everything. Laura and Kate listen close. They wanted to know everything, because their parents were the first to believe in Jack Frost. Laura had put the stone on her desk. Suddenly the snowflakes and suns started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally the new version of chapter 2, so hope you like it. **

* * *

After her 5th birthday everything went downhill for Laura. First her best friend moved to Ireland and second her mother died in an accident. Making new friends wasn't her specialty, making enemies on the other hand, was an easy job. She still don't know why her classmates hated her so much. Maybe they hated her before her friend left. Who could blame them, her best friend is the most devilishly handsome boy, his words, she ever met and she was his best friend. They kept in touch, until her mother died. She locked herself up, away from the world. After a while she met Jack. Even though he can't replace her best friend, he was there for her. Laura looked at an old photo of her and her best friend. They were making a sand ship and he was the captain and she the mermaid. She could remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Laura! Let's make a sand ship. I'll be the captain and you'll be the mermaid, who take me down." the boy said. It was a sunny day and the wind was blowing in his black hair. Laura had to laugh and said: "Isn't it the pirate job to catch a mermaid? Not the other way around?" "Aye it is, but you are a clever mermaid, so I'll need a plan to catch you. That's why you need to catch me." the boy said with a big smile on his face. They both laughed and worked on the sand ship. Their parents watch them play. "Just look at them how happy they are. It's a pity he has to move back to Ireland with us." his mother said. "We have to go, but we will be in touch." his dad said after he looked at his watch. The parents said farewell and called their children. Laura and the boy went to their parents. Together they went home and helped the family with packing. "Will you be back?" Laura asked her friend. "Don't worry, I'll come back." he gave her a hug. They drove to the airport and said their goodbye's. When Laura sees her best friend boarding, she runs towards him and gave him a hug and cried: "Please don't go!" He let her go and run toward his parents with tears in his eyes. "Don't go! Ki-...!" before she could finish, he was already on the plane._

Laura felt a tear on her face and more to follow. She swipes them away and put the photo back on her desk. She looked at her phone and went downstairs. Her father was getting ready for work, when he saw her. "Morning daughter, are you alright?" "I'm fine. Today is the day right? You'll be gone the whole week." Jamie walks towards her and swipe a remaining tear of her cheek. "Yeah, today is the day. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. You don't have to cry, darling." Laura put on a smile and give him a hug. "I miss my best friend, that's all." Jamie put his hand on her head. "Maybe he still lives on the same address, so call him." "I already did dad. No one picked up." "Don't worry, I'll look for you." He gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks dad." Then he went to work. Laura packed her stuff and went to her aunt.

Jack was somewhere making snow, when he went back to the north pole. "You're back! Just in time to help Yeti's with presents. Da?" Jack laughed. "Not now North. Too busy bringing snow everywhere." "Haha, can you help a little? Than you can make snow on Christmas." North says with a big smile. "Alright I'm in." Jack flies to the nearest Yeti and began to help him, all the toys must be painted red. North looked around his workshop, everywhere Yeti's making toys and Jack helps them. Some elves also try to make some toys, but that fails completely. "Haha those elves really know how to make you laugh." says a voice suddenly. North turned around and sees the big Easter Bunny. "Bunny! What brings you here? Come to help?" "I see frostbite is already helping you out. So no need for me, mate. I was just checking in, because Tooth had a little problem."

Just when North wanted to ask about the problem, Jack appeared. "Tomorrow I'll be back for more. Have to go and make some snow in countries. Bye North, Kangaroo." and he flies away. "Really? He still calls me that?" North chuckles and put a hand on Bunny's shoulder and walked away to have an update on the presents. Bunny hops after him, to tell Tooth's problem. Jack was now past Iceland when he stops. A little fairy came out chirping. "Hey Baby Tooth, aren't you suppose to be with Tooth?" She shakes her head and pointed at him. "You want to go with me?" She nods. "Alright let's go freeze some countries." He flies further to make a lot of snow.

"Girls let's go, before the shops are closed." Sophie called to her niece and daughter. Laura and Kate were running down the stairs. They put quickly their shoes on and sits in the car. "Let's go find that perfect dress." After a while they entered the mall and went to every clothes shop. Still no success. Laura sits on a bench. "It's no use, we will never find a dress." She puts her head on her hands. Just when Laura wanted to give up, something or rather someone caught her eye. It was a man, probably same age as her of even older. She could see him standing in front of a shop. He had short black hair and wears a leather black jacket and jeans. Then he walked away, without realizing it she followed him.

Glad to have large flower pots standing everywhere, so she could hide behind it every time he turned around, but thanks to that she couldn't see his face. Maybe if she was faster she could get a glimpse of his face, but every time she looked behind the flower pots he was already moving again. Why would he look back, like he knew someone followed him. Laura was getting closer and closer to the man. Suddenly he acts suspicious. He was moving left then right, right again then left, right, right, left, left, right and then left, until he stops. Laura thinks quickly and went to sit on a bench, took her phone out her pocket and put the camera button on, so she could still see him.

He was still standing in front of a large door, which had all kind of symbols on it. The door opened and the man went in. Laura waited for ten minutes before she went to the door. She took a photo of it, in case she needed it. The door opened and she went inside. She couldn't believe her eyes, this was an ordinary shop and they sell everything you could think of. She looked everywhere but the man was nowhere to be found. She give up and looked around, this time for the stuff they sell here. Then she sees something in the left corner of her eye. Not knowing the man is watching her from a distance, she walked toward the clothes section of the shop. She stops and sees the most beautiful dress she ever seen. "That's the one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is ready and meet the evil guy :p**

* * *

"First the stone and now the dress, haha, he won't know what's coming to him." a voice said, while looking at a giant globe. "Master, I'm back." the middle-aged man from the mall said. "Good, how did my boy do it?" "He did a very good job, master. She's now buying the dress. Only he looked surprised when he saw her face. Like he knew her." The master turned around. "What do you mean?" he sneers. The middle-aged man ducked in fear. "I'm only telling you what I saw, b-but I will find out why master." and he ran away as quickly as he could. The master turned to the globe again. "So my boy knows the girl. It's getting better by the minute." He walked away and his evil laughter could be heard miles away.

The middle-aged man went back to the store to see if the master's boy was still there. Luck was on his side and saw him walked out the store. "Boy, the master is pleased that you worked out his plan perfect." "Great. What's his next plan?" "You can rest for now. Listen boy, I want to ask you something." "Go ahead." the boy said while he walked out of the mall. "Do you know the little brat?" "She is a girl, not a brat. It's none of you're business mate" he accelerated his steps to get away from the man. "So you do know her." the man said with a grin. "The master will be angry when he knows your hiding something from him." The boy stops and turned to the man. "I'm not hiding anything from him, now leave me alone." He ran away. The man stood there and went back to his master.

"You scared him off? How could you?" the master yelled. "I-I'm s-sorry master. I d-didn't mean it." The master snapped with his fingers and a black sand creature appeared. The creature grabs the man and walked away with it, while the man screamed and was begging for his live. The master walked with a smile away. He summoned some other creatures and gave each an important mission and then send them of. He looked around his home and saw that most of his creatures were fully recovered. "Go find my boy and bring him back. The one who brings him back gets something special." The creatures went immediately.

The boy stops with running and looked around the town. It felt so familiar, but he couldn't place from where. Just like the girl, those blue eyes and her long brown hair, he saw her before. Once upon a time he knew who he was and probably who she was, but that all changes when the master came. He didn't even know his own name. Maybe the girl can give him some answers. He had to look for her. Suddenly the wind blows some paper towards him. He picked it up and read: _All boys and girls come to the school ball this Friday. Come in suits and dresses or we won't let you in. _He smiled. "Thanks wind. Hope she will be there."

"Great. So what do we do?" Bunny asked North, who walked circles in his office. Bunny just explained him Tooth's little problem or rather secret, she kept all those years from the guardians. North tried to figure something out, but he just couldn't come up with something. Tooth sat there in a chair, ashamed for what she has done. "But this was the only way, so no one would find out." "You could have told us." Bunny said. "I'm sorry." She know she had made a terrible mistake by not saying anything to the guardians, but she had no choice. "And Jamie knows of this too?" North asked Tooth. She nods.

"What are you trying to say Sandy?" Tooth asked the little sandman, who was waving with his arms and symbols above his head. He pointed at the moon, who was shining very bright. "Manny, what is the news?" All the guardians waited for Man in Moon to speak, but he didn't say much. The only thing they got, was that they needed help and then the moon disappeared. "Why and from who do we need help?" Jack asked just in time to get the message from Manny. "We don't know, Jack." Tooth said. "We must find out and we discuss your secret with Jamie later. Da?" "Which secret? Jack asked. "I'll tell you later Frostbite. We only need to focus on the message from Manny for now."

"Goodnight dad." Laura hanged up her phone. She looked at her dress. It was a turquoise strapless dress with matching gloves. When you put it in the light it sparkle. That's one thing that wouldn't ruin the ball. Aunt Sophie would do her hair, so she didn't have to worry about that. Before she went to bed, she looked out the window. The moon was very big and bright, like it was watching the world, probably it was, because it was Man in Moon. Or like she called him the head guardian. She knows everything about the guardians, but never saw them except for Jack. She made her wish again and went to bed to sleep.

Somewhere in this sleeping town there are little lights gathering. They helped the nature preparing for the last weeks of winter. These little lights only come out when humans are sleeping or not around. When they were done, they flew away. It looked like little lanterns floating in the sky. The boy always loved that moment, because it felt good. "Sorry I'm late." Jack said, while sitting next to the boy. "It's alright. You had your duties. Is everything ready?" Jack nods. "So do you remember anything yet?" "It's feels familiar, but that isn't enough. I really want to remember." "That it feels familiar is a good start. At the end of the week you probably remember something." The boy nods and they looked how the lights disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 with the school ball, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Sophie helped Laura to get in her dress, when they heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" Laura asked her aunt. "I don't know, but when we are ready, your dad brings you to school." They heard Jamie walking to the door. "Jack? What happened to you?" Jamie asked. "I changed a few things. Is Laura ready for the ball?" On that moment the ladies walked downstairs. Laura and Jack looked surprised at each other. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, first the sapphire stone and now the dress, this couldn't be a coincident. Laura saw that Jack's hair was now the same color as hers, but even his skin wasn't pale anymore. "Tooth used a special hair dye, that can make me visible for everyone." he said. "That's amazing, so what do you think of the dress?" she asked him. Jack looked at her dress and without realizing he said: "It's look beautiful Rapunzel." Everyone stared confused at him. He then noticed what he said and quickly looked at the clock. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now." he took her hand and the two left.

When they arrived, there were a lot of students. Laura felt a little nervous. "It's going to be alright." Jack assure her. She nods. The first song started and Jack brought her to dance floor. He saw that she enjoyed herself. Luckily she didn't asked about Rapunzel, because he wouldn't know how to answer that. Now that he was thinking of her, Laura danced just like her. Actually she looked like Rapunzel too, only her hair was longer and she had blue eyes instead of green. Maybe he was just dreaming and that he missed her a lot. They danced further until the song almost ended. "Shall we get some drinks?" Jack asked her and she nods.

At the table Jack pours two drinks and give one to Laura. The next song was already going, but they skipped this one. The talked about everything and laughed. Laura felt her cheeks blush, luckily it was very warm in the room, so Jack wouldn't notice. Suddenly a boy or rather young man around her age, came to them. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she ever seen. They looked a bit like Jack's eyes. In combination with his black hair, he looked handsome, devilishly handsome. He looked familiar. Wait, that's because she knows him...He is her best friend. "Hello lovely lady, would you like to dance?" he asked. She just stared at him until Jack said: "Go on. I'll be here." Still shocked that she see her best friend again, she walked with him to the dance floor.

They just looked at each other. She in happiness, because she found her best friend again and he even grew more devilishly handsome. She really loved that word now. He in wonder, because it was the girl that followed him to the store. Jack was maybe right about what he said. The two just looked at each other and waited until everyone was ready to dance, so the next song could start. They both wanted to start a conversation, but neither of them came to words. Both lost in each other eyes. Jack was at the table and saw the two together and liked what he saw. Even though Laura never talked about her best friend, he knew from photo's that were in her room. That's how he found the guy, only it's a shame that he can't remember her, but she will fix that and that started tonight.

Then the next song started to play and everyone began to dance. Still lost in each others eyes, they danced on the song. Laura broke the silence. "You were right, you came back." He smiled, so it was her, the little girl he once told he will be back. When they danced a few memories he once had came back and his smile grew wider. Laura could see that he was having fun and so did she. Finally he came back and that's when it hit her, she had missed him, all those years without him, she didn't realize it, but she missed him a lot. She met with his eyes. He took her to the school garden, where they still could hear the music play.

"You look really beautiful tonight." She blushed. "Thank you." She wanted to say his name, but it didn't leave her lips. They went quiet and danced further. He looked at her and then broke the silence. "What's wrong, love?" She looked up at him and saw his beautiful blue eyes looking at her. She blushed again. "It's just that it's been awhile since we were kids and now you came back, looking more devilishly handsome." They laughed. "It's good to be back." he said and he swirled her around. Then they walked to the fountain and sits on the bench. The lights between the flowers and the fountain made it look like a fairy tale garden. Laura rest her head on his shoulder. "I could sits like this forever." "Me too love." they sat like that for awhile, until the last song started. "Ready for the last dance?" he asked her and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and they danced one last time. While they danced around each other, they didn't notice they were being watched by a dark figure. The figure looked at them from a large tree and then ran away.

"So how was your dance?" Jack asked the two, when they came back to the table. "It was amazing." Laura said with a smile. "Thank you for the dance." her best friend said. They drink their drinks and left the school. The three walked on the street, when Jack suddenly sees something in a corner and looked at the two. "I need to go. Can you bring her back home?" Before the boy could say something, Jack already left. "It's been awhile since last time I was here, so could you show the way?" She nods and leads the way. Jack looked from a distance. "So he is the one?" Bunny asked, who appeared when they got out of the school. Jack nods. "I wonder if he already remembers something that can help us." "And you're sure Laura doesn't know he lost his memories?" "Yeah, I'm sure. We better go, can't let North waiting." Bunny and Jack looked one more time at the two and disappeared.

"Thank you for the dance." "Your welcome, love." "You can come inside if you want." Laura asked shyly. He wanted to say no, because he had to go back to his master, but when he saw her eyes he couldn't resits her and went inside. Her dad wasn't home, so they were alone. He went to sit on the couch and she made some hot coco. She put the cups on the table and went to sit next to him. She put her head on his shoulder again and he puts his arm around her. "I'm glad you came back, but how did you know about the ball?" "The wind helped a little and I saw a poster of it and thought you might be there."She smiled and give him a hug. She looked at him and before she knew it, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She saw that he was blushing too. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I'm sorry...Killian." He looked at her gave her a smile. "It's alright, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here and someone we all love joins the story**

* * *

A few weeks past since the school ball. Laura still can't believe that Killian quickly disappeared after he just came back, not saying where he would go. While she was lost in thoughts, her dad put a hot coco on the table in front of her. She thanked him and drank the coco. "How are you feeling?" "A little better, thanks dad." she said with a smile. "Maybe he is just busy?" Jamie sat next to his daughter. "Maybe." She puts the empty cup on the table and says her dad goodbye and went to school. "What can I do to make her happy again?" Jamie asked himself after she left. "Don't worry, everything will get better." Tooth said, when she suddenly stood behind him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." She said when Jamie looked shocked. "I didn't expect you so early." "Sorry, I planned to come later, but I heard Laura's best friend came back. How is he?" "She met him at the ball, but he already left a few hours later. Laura hasn't heard from him in weeks." Tooth looked disappointed. "She hasn't smiled in weeks. What can I do Tooth?" "Maybe I can asked the others to look for him, meanwhile you can take her to places and let her forget and enjoy the moments." She smiled and Jamie thanked her. "I have to go now, some children lost their teeth." They laughed and Tooth flew away. Jamie sat on the couch and sigh. He looked at a photo of him, his wife and a little Laura. "I wished you were still here, then everything went better. We need you, my love."

"I'm going tonight, to see if she feels better." Jack said to North. "Make her happy again, Jack." "I'll try." "If there's one person who can make people happy, it's you." Bunny said with a smirk. "Thanks guys." And with that Jack took of to make snow. Bunny turned to North. "So what do we know about the guy?" "Not much, only that he is Laura's best friend and he moved away when they were five years old. Thanks to Jack, we also know that he lost his memories, but how we don't know. Now he's gone." "Isn't it strange that he comes to Burgess without having a memory of it." North nods, they have to look into this, but now is not the time, Christmas is coming soon.

Bunny went to help a few yeti's, while North stayed in his office. He needed to think about the secret from Tooth and Jamie and about the mystery of Killian, but also about the message of Manny. He should ask Manny when he got the time, maybe he can help and explain. The elves came in with a plate full of cookies and put it on his desk and then left. North took a cookie and thinks. Christmas is coming soon, so he would deal with this after his holiday. It's not that Pitch suddenly shows up and bring them disaster again. It's been thirty years since Pitch attacked Burgess. Maybe he vanished or he is hiding somewhere. As long there is no sign of Pitch, he doesn't need to worry about him. North stands up and went to help Bunny and the yeti's. He must think of Christmas first, then he can think about the other things.

While they were all working on making toys, Sandy came to the north pole. He was just finished with his dream sand and thought of helping North with the toys. Ever since the attack, the guardians helped each other with their holidays. "Sandy good of you to come." North said when he sees the sandman. The little man smiled and went to work immediately, only later he fell asleep. While they were working, Tooth collected the last teeth for tonight and headed to her palace. She could finally get some rest, before she went to North.

Just when all the little tooth fairies came back, Tooth felt something was wrong. The weird feeling became a soft creepy sound and she left her palace. The feeling became bigger when she was getting closer to the sound. She didn't know where she was going, but all she could see was the ocean, but at the horizon was an island, full of trees. When she arrived, it looked like people lived there many years ago. The sound and feeling were still there, so she looked further and saw some building were ruined, like there was a big battle and everyone died or moved away. In the middle there was a very large building, she went inside and the building was also large on the inside. On the left side there were shield form paintings from men with their sons. They looked like vikings and the men were probably chiefs.

A large shadow watched her in the shadows, unnoticed by her. Tooth walked out of the building and went to look at the other buildings. She saw remains of a blacksmith shop, everything was burned and destroyed. Suddenly she felt like being watched and turned around, but no one was there. She walked further with caution. The shadow started to climb and jump from rooftop to rooftop, sometimes it tried to fly. Tooth went from walking to almost running, she saw something huge behind her.

Tooth was running, more flying, for her life when she finally noticed the large shadow, who was following her. She went out of the village and into the woods. A lot of trees blocked her way and she kept running in different directions, but the shadow never lost her, like it new the place. Suddenly the ground stops and she felt. She tried to get up and saw the scenery, surrounded by forest rocks, trees, roots and a pond full of fish. And on top of the edge stood the large shadow. The shadow jumped down and stood in front of her. She could see it was a large beast with wings, a dragon. The dragon opened his mouth and screamed. Tooth put her arms in front of her and looked away, until a male voice said to the dragon. "Easy bud, it's alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been busy with school, so I didn't had the time to work on the story. It's a little bit short, but here is chapter 6, hope you like it.**

* * *

**The Ball Night **

"Where have you been?" his master asked Killian, when he came back. "Just getting fresh air and preparing for you plan, master." "Really? So you didn't dance with a brown haired girl by the fountain of the school?" He looks confused at his master. "Wich brown haired girl?" The master grins. "You know, the girl in the turquoise dress. Ring any bells? Her name is Laura." So that is her name, but how did his master know. "I don't know any brown haired girl named Laura." "Don't lie to me, boy." His master became really angry, but what was he susposed to say, he only could remember a few faint memorries from his past of her. The man walked away yelling at himself, leaving Killian behind.

He needed to find out why his master knew about the dance and Laura's name. He packed his bag and walked away. He couldn't get answers from his master, so he had to find them. He went to Laura's house. He saw her talking to her dad and he could see that she was upset. Killian felt guilty and walked as fast as he could, away from her. He had to know everything before returning to her life again. He was now at the city border. He looked one more time. "I will never leave you again, once I come back. I promise." He gets in a taxi and drove away.

**One week later**

"Buy here you favourite things!" "You want a juicy sweet caramel apple, maybe?" "Come and buy fresh baguettes!" "Fresh fish from the sea!" Killian walked through the market and could hear all people behind their stalls screaming to get customers to buy their stuff. "Come look at this: The new frying pan, a solution to all your problems." "If you just want to let it go, then you come to the right place." "You can learn archery for a cheap price." He didn't even know where he was, because the taxi brought him through a weird door. Killian needed to focus on his mission. So he asked people some questions, like where he was and how to get out of here. The only answer he get was: "Once you are in this place, there is no going back."

So he was back to where he started and looked for a way out himself. He then met a girl with short brown hair and green eyes, she looked a lot like Laura execpt for the eyes. "Hi there, you look like you're lost." "Yeah, I need to get out of this place, but everyone is telling me I can't." "That's true, I've been stuck here for many years now, but maybe we can figure it out together." The two walked further and the girl guide him through the village. Killian hopes he can get out of this place very soon.

**Three weeks later**

Still no luck of escaping the place, but Killian and the girl won't give up. They've tried everything the girl already tried, but even with two it isn't easy. They know every move of all the guards and people in the village and yet they can't escape. The girl is back in the hotel making other plans and he is wandering the streets, looking for clues. Finally Killian found something, two guards caught a thief. Not that it was weird, but the fact that there was nobody around and the thief didn't do anything yet. So he followed them to the old police station. Then he found that the thief had some kind of micro chip in his body, so the guards knows where he went and what he wanted to do.

With that information, Killian went back to the girl and told her everything. "So that's the reason why we can't escape. It all makes sense now." The girl walked around to think. A few hours later after lunch, the girl finally comes up with a great plan. They went through it and decided that they start practise in the morning. It was night and you could see the stars in the sky and in the middle there was the moon. "Man in Moon shines bright tonight. That means he's watching over us." the girl said while walking towards Killian, who was standing at the window looking outside and said nothing.

**Five weeks later**

They were finally ready to leave the village. Everytime they though of somewhere to go, they saw the guards go there too. For the last time they went through their plan and packed their bags. The girl went first. She walked to the bakkery and then to the library, or so the guards thought. She went really to the other side of the village and waited for Killian. Killian left a few seconds later and went to the shipyard. He saw the guards going there too, so he took a turn and went to the girl. When they saw no guards near them, they walked to the forest.

While they were walking in the forest, a dark figure looks upon them on a tree branch and grin. "Well, well, well would you look at that. He finally has the girl." He made a little laugh. "I need to tell the boss." The figure took a last glimp of the two and vanished. "I can't believe we finally did it." The girl really was excited. Killian laughs and nods. She runs happy in front of him and then slowed down. "But what are we going to do now?" "Well you could find your friends and I could go further on my mission." She nods and run towards him. They were almost at the end of the forest and before they separate their ways, Killian suddely stops and say: "Where are my manners, we have been with eachother for weeks and we haven't been formally introduced. The name is Killian and yours?" "Rapunzel."


End file.
